


You Will Be Remembered For Your Deeds

by Hanoj



Series: Everything will fall into the right places at the right time [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanoj/pseuds/Hanoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives are no longer the same as it used to be. Yet, their actions will always be remembered - good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be Remembered For Your Deeds

“Ser? . . . My lady? . . . Your Grace?” It was the last word that broke Brienne from her deep thoughts. She didn’t noticed that her squires are staring at her terrified, looking at her like she’s grown another head. The young Piper of Riverlands offer a hesitant smile at her after noticing that they got her attention. All three boys are aware that she doesn’t want them to call her ‘Your Grace’, yet they do at times. She doesn’t understand why the noble houses of the North and Riverlands treat her like a king and send their able boys and some girls to train or squire for her at Winterfell. If she was to accept all young boys wanting to be her squire, she will have an army of squires.

She smiles at the young boys, and rises from her seat. All three rush to her side, staring up for her orders. She extends her left arm to the boys and watches them flinch staring at the ugly scar in her arm. “You asked me if you can touch it I remember,” she said in an even voice.

“Yes Ser! We want to feel the scar from dragon fire,” the Tallhart boy answered full of enthusiasm. Their eyes widen when she rolled the sleeve of her tunic until her armpit.

She laughed at how their eyes bulged. They haven’t seen her entire burnt arm. The boys can only think of its looks, but this is their first time she allowed them to see and touch her arm. When they are helping her out of her armor, she only let them remove the metal armor and she’ll do the rest alone. She is used to dressing and undressing herself even when Podrick was her squire.

“These scars still hurt, my lady ser? I mean, they say it will always hurt… but… well, no one else have scars from dragon fire except you,” the small Rob Flint asked while ghosting his hands over her arm. “Um, my lady ser…we just want to know but you need not answer.”

If not for the shield and armor she wore, her whole arm and shoulder could have melted from Rheagal’s fire. She remembered the pain and smell of her arm that day. The smell of burning flesh that smelled like roasted lamb. It wasn’t her flesh alone, it was also the flesh of many people in Kings Landing who were burned in Dragon fire. Queen Daenerys tried sooth her child but it didn’t listen.  While it cannot burn the Queen, it burned hundreds of men, women and children and would have burned hundreds more or the entire Kings Landing. She was in one of the walls of the Red Keep helping citizens escape from the wrath of the mad dragon. Rheagal charged to a group of people, landing just below where she is standing. There is no other way to distract the distracted dragon but to jump all the way down, feet first holding Oathkeeper with both hands. She plunged Oathkeeper directly into Rheagal’s right eye, sinking it deeper thanks to the free fall and her weight. The quick snap of the dragon’s head sent her flying several feet away. She felt she’d broken a rib or two. The loss of vision made the dragon breath fire everywhere, burning some of the people it threatened. All she could see was fire everywhere and the smell of burning flesh. People are screaming from all directions. A burnt soldier lying near her with shield nearby. She grabbed the shield and ran towards the dragon flapping its wings, ready to fly and burn everyone. Full of courage and determination, she raised Oathkeeper and aimed for the wing. Two quick slashes tore Rheagal’s right wing making it screech in pain and fury. It breathe fire in her direction but not hitting her directly. On instinct she held the shield up but it became very hot and started to melt even just for the passing fire. She threw the melted shield when it grew very hot. The next breath nearly caught her body, but it caught her arm making her scream in pain. She regrouped herself and continue to charge on the right side – the blind side. Rheagal lowered its head to snap her body, she ducked while raising Oathkeeper at the same time. The Valerian steel connected the soft skin under the dragon’s jaw. Dragon blood ooze from where she manage to cut. Dragon blood was warm and sticky on her body, but the beast is still alive and continued to snap everything around it. She got lucky when it hit and slightly stumbled over a wagon. Not wasting a time, she run towards the injured dragon seeing an opening to land a clean cut on its neck and she did. Rheagal completely stumble to the dirt. Remembering Jaime slit the throat of the mad king just to make sure he’ll die, she went closer to the fallen dragon that still breathing smoke and puff small fires. Though her body screaming in pain, head spinning from blood loss, vision failing, she chopped Rheagal’s neck like she was chopping a log with axe. She raised Oathkeeper up and down many times until the sword is all blood and she is drenched in blood as well. She heard loud cheers, but unable to see anyone but darkness.

She woke up nearly a fortnight later and was invited to the iron throne. She managed to walk and every guard or servant followed her. The court fell silent when she was sent it. Daenerys stood up and rushed towards her. The queen held her right hand with her two small palms, and kissed it then fell on her knees head bowed, everyone else fell on their knees. “My King. My strong hands. Protector of my children,” Daenerys said in a solemn voice. She bent and helped Daenerys on her feet. “My King,” Daenerys repeated and looked at her full of respect. Brienne managed to give a non-ladylike nod before she bowed to the Queen. The court erupted with cheers and roared with words ‘Dragonslayer’ and ‘Lady King’.

“They don’t hurt at all,” she told her squires who are not just touching the scars but making gentle massage on her arm. “They are just like my other scars, a part of me. Reminders of my deeds.” She wanted to add that they make her even uglier. Uglier it may be but people no longer despise seeing her hideous scars on her face, neck and arm.  

\-----

“Wench, you really showed yourself to your squires? They are chattering with other squires now talking like your body is of a goddess,” Jaime breeze while she walks towards the training yard. He noticed she turns into Lannister red instantly.

“It’s not what you think Jaime,” she mumble under her breath.

“Of course it’s not what it means,” he replied instantly with a grin. There is a hint of sun that started to peek over the horizon of the cold north. Jaime loves the sun when he was in the Rock and he’ll love to see it in the frozen North.

“When are you leaving for Tarth?”

“Soon.”

“I’ll go with you. You know, I’d love to see your precious Isle. The sapphire blue water, fine sands, green forests, snow-capped mountains and waterfalls. Maybe we can do a little adventure in your island,” he flashed a wicked grin that made the Maid of Tarth flush.

“I didn’t invite you to come with me,” she said flatly determined not to look at him.

“Um, that’s why I invited myself to come to Tarth. My squire have our things ready. All you have to do is leave and we’ll follow,” he said while jogging to match her long strides.

“You must stay here Jaime. You must keep her safe.”

“I’m not her Queensguard! And I do not wish to wear another white cloak after getting rid of the southern white cloak.” The notion of wearing a white cloak disgusts him.

“Why are you here? Your rock needs you as their Lord.”

“Oh. And that coming from one who isn’t in her own rock,” he found and easy counter on that.

“Tarth is in order and my heir is making a good work there.”

“Ah. I didn’t take your for a negligent Lady of House Tarth. Pay tell me my lady, do you still wish to return to your isle and rule it, or stay here in this frozen North while your family line dies.”

“That’s a bad blow I got from you today Jaime. My family still lives when the Lord of Tarth marries and sire children,” she stopped walking to tell him to his face.

“Yes, Gendry Tarth can continue your line. But I tell you my lady, the next Tarths will not have astonishing blue eyes, straw-colored hair, pale and freckled skin, and giant structure. Oh, Gendry has a stature of a giant! He’ll pass in that aspect, but he’ll give you heirs with thick, black hair and blue eyes perhaps but not as blue as yours,” he said in a smirk.  

She didn’t respond to his comment. Her face blank and eyes calm. She started walking again towards the training yard.

“Don’t you want to have your own heir Brienne? I mean a babe of your own flesh and blood. I am sure you be a good mother,” he persuaded her.

“Why you want to push me into having a babe Jaime? I already have an heir, a future lord of Tarth who is very efficient in managing the affairs of the isle in my stead,” she said darkly.

“I’m just concerned of the future my lady. The future of Tarth.” She snorted at his remark.

“My house is none of your concern Jaime. Gendry will make a wonderful Lord.”

“But having your own child is wonderful my lady. He or she will be a better heir than Gendry.” His voice starts to betray his intention. She noticed it in an instant.

“Very valiant of you ser to be troubled by the future of my house, but you do not need to worry about it. Gendry is a wonderful lord. He is doing well in Stormlands where he belongs,” her tone indicates closure of the topic.

“You will never..” he  tried to add but she cut him off.

“What do you want Jaime? Do you want to plant a bastard on my belly before I return to Tarth? You already have bastards Jaime, making another one does not make a difference,” she finished and stormed off to the training yard.

He was left standing on the cold hallway of the castle. Her voice replayed on his mind several times until he notices that she’s gone. For the first time, Brienne spat to his face about his bastards. It makes his chest constrict and he thought he’ll run out of air. With head low, he turned his heel to his bedchamber to lick his wounded heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
